It's All Love, Hate
by DecemberGrey
Summary: DASEY - So, starts off with Nora and George off on a 3 week cruise and Casey and Derek are in charge. Rated M for later chapters, but I don't want to just jump into that stuff. I want to let it develop first. I Own Nothing!
1. Chapter 1: Matress Wars

It was way too cold when Casey woke up, Sunday morning.

_Mom and George must have had the air conditioner fixed,_ she thought, pulling the covers up a bit.

She could feel the cool breeze and hear the neighborhood kids laughing. She smiled and began to roll over, but paused.

_Kids laughing…_

"Why are there children playing in my bedro-" Casey cut off mid sentence when she noticed a blue sky instead of her white ceiling.

She sat up and looked around. Her mattress had been placed at the end of the driveway with the garbage.. while she was sleeping.

Quickly, she picked up her honey bunny stuffed rabbit and booted it back inside.

Once in the door, she took three deep breaths before storming up the stairs "Der-ek!"

She burst through the door to see her stepbrother bobbing his head to whatever was blasting out of his headphones, completely absorbed in his video game.

She stood there for a minute or two tapping her foot before she impatiently ripped them off his head.

"Hey!" He shouted, throwing his video game to the side.

"What did you think you were doing with that little stunt?"

"What stu- Oh! You misunderstand. I was jus doing what dad asked me. 'take out the trash'"

"Gahh. You- you-" She threw his headphones back at his head, "I am calling mom and George."

She picked up the phone hotly and began to dial.  
"We've been over this Spacey. They don't have service in the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

"Then I'll leave a message- Hi, mom? Yeah, it's Casey. You will not _believe_ what Derek just did-" Casey walked out of the room as she continued to explain her horrendous morning to the machine.

Derek sighed and replaced the headphones back on to his head. _Man, that girl can throw a fit_, he though to himself.

He pictured her running up the driveway in those skimpy shorts and that baggy top, all wiled up and laughed to himself.

She'd deserved it, after all, he reasoned. Having Nick over the night before, hogging the tv, making out on _his_ couch. Just the thought of it made him a bit queasy, let alone the actual image.

Derek had come to the conclusion that Casey was in a dating slump. Before Nick there had been Chris, Marc and Brian. All idiots. At least Sam and Max had been decent.

His train of though was broken when Casey dropped the cordless at his feet.

"Well, you're certainly going to get an earful when they come home… Why are you smiling?" Casey asked, hands on her hips.

"Just thinking," Derek replied with a grin.

"Ew," Casey said and walked out. Derek just continued to laugh.

***

Derek was in a dating slump, Casey decided. He hadn't been out on a date since Maria, and Derek hadn't even been all that in to Maria in the first place.

Not that she was worried about Derek and his love life, but the facts were, the more time he spent at home, the more time he had to torture her.

Derek needed something to keep his attention and although Casey normally didn't condone the thought of women being used as distractions, she felt that desperate times called for desperate measures. Nick had mentioned having a single cousin around their age who would be perfect. She'd ask Nick what he thought about it first chance she got, but before that, there was breakfast to worry about.

Her mother, Nora, and her stepfather, George, had left for a three-week cruise on Friday. One week on the ship, one at the destination in Australia and one last one on the boat.

Casey sighed in envy as she pulled out the necessary ingredients. She had decided on chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and banana slices with a health shake.

She enjoyed spoiling her younger siblings, but as the mother figure for the next 2 and some weeks, she'd have to make sure to keep them healthy too.

She made a quick mental note to put extra salt in Derek's portions, and began.


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge Pancakes

_**A/N: Thank you so much to all who have read and reviewed. Sorry for the wait. I've had it written, but just not typed and I've been really busy with this semester. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

As she was finishing the last touches on the last dish, Edwin, Lizzie and Marty came running down the stairs.

"Smells good! What is it?" Marty asked in her usual loud tone.

Casey grinned and handed her a plate. "Pancakes," she answered, happily.

"Woah! The whipped cream makes a smiley face!" Marty exclaimed, grabbing the plate and running to her seat. Casey handed Edwin and Lizzie their plates and followed them to the table with her own.

"Can I have something to drink?" Marty asked.

Casey got up and grabbed four glasses and handed them out. Marty simply stared at hers awkwardly.

"Can I have milk instead, please?"

"Well sweetie, there's milk in it."

"Yeah, along with god knows what else" Derek added, walking into the kitchen.

"Smerrick!" Marty's eyes lit up as they always did when she saw her older brother. As much as Casey hated him, she had to admit that Derek was a great big brother. She smiled briefly, but quickly remembered earlier that morning.

"Case, where's my food?"

Casey grimaced. "On the stove. You're old enough to get your own plate."

"Look Smerrick! Casey made a smiley face with whipped cream on mine! If you ask _really_ nicely, maybe she'll do one for you too!"

Derek smiled quietly to himself. Yeah, Casey was a control freak, but she knew how to treat his little sister well. "That's ok, Smarty. I'll get my own."

Marty was already preoccupied with the problem of how to get rid of the health shake.

Casey eyed Derek as he piled his pancakes with whipped cream and completely ignored the banana slices. _Typical._ She rolled her eyes and started in on her own meal. Derek walked to the table and sat opposite of her, but she pretended to ignore him and continued to eat.

Derek took the first bite and gagged. He looked around to see the others scarfing down their food without a second thought.

"Casey," he muttered.

"Hmm? Casey asked, smiling sweetly.

"Nothing," he frowned, " it's decent." He would _not_ give her the satisfaction of winning. "Hey Ed. Mind if I steal a bite of yours?"

Before Edwin could answer, Derek already had a forkful in his mouth and _god_ was it good. Casey had obviously done something with his, however he wasn't about to say they were great either.

"Yeah. Decent." He confirmed.

Casey frowned and was about to open her mouth when Lizzie interrupted.

"_I_ think they're great, Casey"

"Yeah," Edwin agreed. "Actually, Liz and I were talking, and we were wondering if maybe _you'd_ make all the meals until Dad and Nora come back? We're kind of sick of Kraft dinner and oatmeal on Derek's shifts… Sorry dude."

"No big," Derek answered, still attempting to stomach Casey's revenge pancakes.

"Well, if Derek's willing to take on all laundry duties, I could be persuaded." Casey smiled.

"Please Smerrick!" Marty yelled.

"Sure, whatever," Derek agreed. To be honest, he was sick of his cooking too. He was still trying to figure out how he'd managed to burn the oatmeal. Who burns oatmeal? This would be better as long as Casey felt her mattress had been avenged. He couldn't handle anymore salt enhanced meals.

Casey finished her last few bites and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower. Edwin, Lizzie; dishes are your job. Don't forget!"

She put her plate on the counter and started out the door. Before leaving the kitchen, she turned her head back. "And Derek. If you'd like to eat while our parents are away, I'd suggest you have my mattress back in my room before I'm out."

_**A/N: And that's chapter 2. I'll try and stay more frequent with updates. Let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Legs Everywhere

_**A/N Man, I suck at this whole update more frequently thing. Ok, so, sorry for the wait. I do have more of it written, I just hadn't typed it up. Thank you all for your patience. Here's chapter 3, and prepare for cliché!:**_

"If you'd like to eat, I'd suggest" Derek imitated in a high-pitched voice.

"I have to admit Derek, you took it too far this time. Casey's been trying to be civil while Nora and dad are you, and-" Derek stuffed a piece of his pancakes into Edwin's open mouth as he spoke, and Edwin immediately spat it out.

"That's gross!" he exclaimed as Derek raised an eyebrow at him, "but you had it coming."

Lizzie nodded, "And she's been taking a _lot_ better care of us than you have."

"Oh yeah. Casey does a great job of looking after you guys with whatshisname's tongue down her throat"

"Ew! Smerrick! No potty talk at the table!" Marty exclaimed.

"Sorry, Smarty" Derek sighed.

"Whatever. You're just jealous," Edwin continued, popping another forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"Jealous of whatshisname?" Derek snorted. "I feel sorry for the poor bastard. He's the one who has to touch Casey, I mean-"

"- Actually Derek," Lizze interrupted. "We think you're jealous of Casey."

"What with your slow line of action, Casey's kind of moved into your territory of the family 'player'"

"I'll have you know I've had plenty of offers" Derek replied, moving to the garbage to scrape his mangled pancakes off his plate. "I just haven't taken anyone up on it."

"Sure," Edwin laughed as Derek made his own way up the stairs.

He wasn't lying. He'd been asked out a good six or seven times since summer had begun, but he just wasn't interested.

While walking to his room, Derek collided with Casey, clad only in a towel.

"Der-ek!"

"Ahh!" He shouted.

"Watch where you're going!" She shouted back.

Derek felt his entire face go red as he examined her quickly from head to toe. "Yeah… sorry."

As quickly as possible, he was on his feet and rushing towards his room.

It wasn't the first time he'd seen her in so little, but it was only recently that it had started to bother him. What right did she have prancing around in the morning, her legs everywhere, and her hair all 'morning wild.' What if one of his friends had been over? He'd never have heard the end of it.

Most of Derek's friends wanted Casey, and they'd made no secret of it.

Days after practice in the locker room, it was story time for what everyone would do to Casey were they given the chance. In the beginning, Derek found it hilarious, and often made his own comments about his step-sister's 'fine ass.' It didn't matter; it was just locker talk. She was still just the stupid bitch that lived at the end of the hall.

Until one of his teammates finally got their wish, and did he ever have a story to tell.

Derek clenched his fist at the sound of the shower starting and threw the closest thing to him at the wall.


	4. Chapter 4: What If?

Casey loved a good hot shower, and after the morning's fiasco, she needed one. She let the water wash away her stress and reached for her shampoo.

_Derek is an idiot_ she resolved. _A complete idiot. Who else would wake up at God knows what hour, just to move her bed out with the garbage? More importantly… how did he manage that?_

She felt her body tremble with anger as she lathered the shampoo into her hair. She had had enough. The pranks were getting ridiculous, and just no! Walking right into her! Couldn't he watch where he was going? And why did he go so red? She figured he must have been angry. She was too.

She groaned and fixed her thoughts on Nick.

He was sweet, funny, clever, and chivalrous; everything a good boyfriend should be, and yet, when he kissed her, she felt nothing. No fireworks, no warm feeling that spread to every part of her body. Nothing.

She decided she had three options. End it, confront it, or ignore it.

After much consideration, she decided on the third, at least for another week. She had her whole life to have fireworks. Right now, it was nice to be treated well. For once.

Besides, she knew Derek didn't like him, and she couldn't deny the small sense of satisfaction she got from the face he made every time he saw her and Nick together.

Derek had no reason to dislike Nick, and Casey knew that. She had figured out long ago that Derek had little respect for anyone who had any interest in her.

However, his current hatred for Nick was beyond any of his discontent for her former suitors. Yes, he'd made fun of her exes, but he seemed to genuinely have a problem with Nick.

Casey brushed it off and tried to focus on something else.

As she stepped out of the shower, she heard the phone ring. She quickly wrapped a towel around her and dashed to get the phone in her room.

"Got it!" She yelled, smiling that her mattress was back in its proper place. She picked up the phone, and plopped down on her bed. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey!" a familiar voice greeted.

_Nick_ she thought. "Hi, how are you? Are you still coming over for dinner, tonight?"

"Actually, that's what I'm calling about…" There was a hesitation in Nick's voice.

"Look, Case, it's just no working out, I'm sorry."

"Ohh.." Casey stifled a grin and tried her best to sound upset. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… well… See you around." Casey returned the phone to it's base and sighed with both exhaustion and relief.

From the other room she heard a quite "yes!" and her face went scarlet.

"DER-EK! What did I say about listening in on my phone conversations!"

Derek answered with a long laugh and Casey groaned.

_Men_, she thought angrily and started to pick out her clothes for the day.

-

Derek couldn't stop laughing. Poor Nick obviously thought she'd be more upset, and she definitely let him down.

_What an idiot_ Derek thought, walking to Casey's door and knocking.

"What?" Casey shouted.

"Can I come in?"

Taken aback by the question, Casey found herself saying yes.

"I'm shocked.."

"Hmm?" Derek mused, as he walked through the door.

"Usually you just barge right in here."

"Well, I'm kind of on your bad side right now, and I don't want to add to that by walking in on you naked."

Casey glared at him.

"Sorry, but if I keep ingesting that much salt, my blood pressure will go up!" In truth, the idea of walking in on her amused him slightly, and he blushed at the thought.

"What do you want, Derek? I'm not going to apologise for breakfast. You know you had that coming"

"Yeah, whatever, I'm over that. What I'm wondering is," Derek flopped onto her bed and reached his arms behind his head. "if you were so relieved to be done with Nick, why date him for as long as you did?"  
"It was only a few weeks, and, to be honest, I don't know," but Casey did know. Nick was a sweet guy, the kind of guy she was supposed to like, but his novelty extended mostly to the fact that Derek seemed to hate him with every fibre of his being.

"Why did you date Marie for a month when you wouldn't even touch her?"

Derek shuddered at the thought of Marie, a stupid girl he'd hooked up with after a winning game back in Montreal. What was supposed to be a one-night thing turned into much more thanks to the girl with the iron grip. It wasn't all bad; the sex was fantastic, but he refused to touch her in front of Casey. He would just lose interest, and Marie noticed.

When she finally dumped Derek, she mentioned something that had deeply disturbed him. How obviously in love with Casey he was.

That one stupid comment had basically ruined his entire summer.

As hard as he tried to forget it, every time Casey came downstairs morning fresh, or walked into a room, and went upstairs to go to bed, or really any time he saw her, Marie's voice chimed into his head, and he cursed her.

After all, this was _her_ fault.

If _she_ hadn't said anything, he wouldn't have even considered this ridiculous notion, but now all he could think about the what ifs.

What _if_ she was right?

What _if_ it was true?

What _if_ Derek _was_ in love with Casey?


End file.
